Let Down Your Hair
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: ItaDei week prompt: fairy tale. Buying a tower seemed like a good idea. That was until Deidara kept being bothered by knights and princes all looking for a lovely bride, and apparently they all have a thing for hair... ItaDei, rapunzel spin.


A new oneshot for ItaDei week for the prompt: fairy tail. A different spin on it though ;)

Enjoy!

...

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair."

That was it. Honestly, enough is enough. This shit had been going on and on for weeks already and Deidara could not take it anymore. Exactly, Deidara. His name was not even similar to this Rapunzel they kept calling for, and what was up with her hair. Why did they want to see it so badly, and why ask for it if she would be all the way up in this damn tower? As if they can actually see it if she would hang her head out of that little window on the side.

For the tenth time that week Deidara jumped up out of his chair and stomped towards the hole in the wall. Yes, a hole in the wall. It was sold to him as a beautiful window with a gorgeous view over the green valley. Well, when it rained, it surely wasn't pretty, and all it did was get the wooden floor below wet. He was certain there was mould below the hard wooden floor, but Deidara didn't want to break the whole thing open. All his money had gone to buying this damn tower. This awful awful thing. That witch really had tricked him into this one. The only benefit about this thing, was that it was nicely secluded, or so Deidara thought.

Every day at least one guy had come to his tower to bother him. Or they had come for this damn Rapunzel. Maybe she had been a whore, and all these guys had come here for her services. No one would find out here. Ugh, as long as they didn't expect he would do the same things. Not that any had been let up so far. As if he wanted any of those hair addicts to come up here. He had carefully glanced out the window at first, to see who were actually standing below by his tower. But every look had been a let-down. Most were really old men with long grey beards, or far too young for Deidara's liking, barely able to even hold their swords up. There had been short men and chubby men, the horse they were on almost sinking through their hooves. It was pathetic, and Deidara was in no way interested to even have a pleasant conversation. Most of them were rude anyway, demanding to be let up, because they had rode a long way, all to come see Rapunzel. Well, that bitch wasn't here, so what gave them the right to demand shit?

Pushing aside the thick curtain Deidara had hung in front of the glassless window, he hung his head out of it, ready to yell all kinds of profanities at the guy below. But the guy was struggling with his helmet, trying to get it off his head, but it was stuck under the rest of his armour. With a heavy sigh Deidara hung his head low, knowing this was all just a waste of time. Another guy he needed to send on his way, because obviously Deidara was not what this man was looking for. He may have long hair, but he was not about to let it down.

"Hey man," he called down, making sure his voice was really deep. There had been one guy who had challenged him and had still called him a woman. That moment had not ended well, for the knight that is. "Just leave it on. There is not pretty princess here that goes by the name of Rapunzel and she will not be dropping down any lock of hair for you, and neither will I."

A confused sound bubbled up from below as the guy continued removing his helmet. To Deidara it was already quite special that someone would wear this whole suit while riding a horse, on their way to some kind of princess that lived across the country, or another country. Wouldn't someone rather ride with barely anything on? All that extra weight. Idiots really had no idea how to move around properly.

And then finally the helmet came off, revealing a sweaty face, black hair sticking all over it. But under all that sweat, and hair, and redness due to overheating, was a very very handsome face. At least this is what Deidara assumed now, but there really was a lot of distance between them. How did this princess do this before? Or did she just not care how these fellows looked and had she let everyone get up in this tower?

Squinting his eyes up at the tower, the knight finally gave himself a proper look up. But the soon was glaring right in his face, and even his hand wouldn't shelter them enough. "Excuse me?" was shouted up, the frown still present on his beautiful forehead. Okay, that was a little weird.

Contemplating on how to answer this one, Deidara doubted between letting the guy up, because he was so handsome, or simply sending him away again since he was looking for the princess anyway. "The princess is not here. Rapunzel moved out and I bought this tower to have some freaking privacy, but all these people keep bothering me. Seriously dude, I can't help you out here. So turn your horse around and be on your way. I got nothing fancy to offer here."

"There is no princess?" Instead of turning around, this guy thought it was better to ask about this first. Why did all these princes and knights think that Deidara was lying? Why would he lie about this? He was in no way interested in the princess, or any princess for that matter, so he would not be keeping her locked up here for his own pleasure. "Have I missed a turn then? I was told up the road that she was supposed to be in this tower." The guy looked to the left and then to the right, trying to find another path he was supposed to take. Really, Deidara had to explain this all before this guy was going to leave.

Lazily Deidara hung out the window, his head leaning on his hands, making his cheeks squish up to make him look extra flattering. At least this way Deidara could enjoy the view just a little longer. "No, you have not missed a turn," he sighed. "I don't know, man. There was a guy before you and he snatched her away. I bought this tower from the creepy witch that had kept her locked up here, and have been living here ever since. You guys really need like some system that keeps track of which princess is actually still available. It's weird how many of you were after this girl."

The horse put a step to the side, clearly done with standing still in one place. She tried pulling the reigns down to eat the grass, but the knight wouldn't let her. Poor horse. She came all this way for nothing and now he wouldn't even let her enjoy a little bit of grass. Deidara's horses were all grazing around the meadow as well. There were only two, but that was beside the point.

And then suddenly the knight decided it was a good idea to get down from the horse. This was clearly doing the opposite of what Deidara had told him to do. "Alright, so I was too late for the princess," the man sighed, scratching his sweaty forehead, wiping away the long strands of black hair. This guy was really far too handsome for any kind of princess currently alive.

"Yeah, so there is no point in sticking around here. What's her face is really not here, so go back home and find another princess to stalk or something. Seriously, I live here to get some peace and quiet and work on my art and shit, but all you people keep bothering me about her. Do you want me to put up a sign or something? One that says: No princess here, go get a life."

More armour was coming off the knight's body. The chest piece was first to go, followed by the parts around his legs, until he was dressed in a plain brown garment that was not flattering whatsoever. These were all more signs that this dude was actually not leaving. What in Deidara's speech made this guy think that sticking around was the best idea in the world. All the other knights at least sped off as soon as they found out Deidara was in fact a man, and his voice was deep enough to show that he was a man. If this guy would not agree, than he would get a taste of Deidara's art.

Shaking off the ache in his muscles, the knight looked up the tower again, the sun still glaring in his eyes. "What kind of art do you make?"

This took Deidara completely off guard. Mimicking the knight's confused frown from before, he looked down, trying to find the right way to respond. Part of him wanted to rant and rant about his art now, because someone was actually interested. But he didn't really want to chat with this knight who was looking for the princess. "Dude, just go home. My art is not important to you, and I will not magically turn into a girl either that you can sweep off her feet." That should be enough and now the guy really could not avoid the fact that Deidara was a man.

"I'm not asking you to turn into a woman," the man replied matter-of-factly, and then proceeded to walk around a little, trudging on Deidara's property. The horses were already messing up his grass, and he didn't need this guy to make it worse. "I rode days to get here, as an order of my father, because it's my time to get married. So now that I know there is no princess, I don't feel like going back just yet. I want to figure out a solution." Now Deidara understood the pacing around. The guy was probably not even really listening to what Deidara had been saying, to absorbed in his own thoughts. Well, being forced to marry some princess you didn't know, must really be horrible anyway.

Deidara did have the obvious solution though. "Why go home then?"

That was apparently not the answer the guy wanted, because even from up the tower Deidara could see that the he was glaring heavily. Deidara still stood by his solution. It was what he had done years ago, because he was not about to take over that damn farm his father took care of. And now he was an artist with his own tower, crappy tower, but his nonetheless.

"You really don't have to go home. Who's going to find you? It's not like there is some kind of tracking device attached to you and these lands are huge. There are enough places to hide. My family has not been able to find me for about three years now. It's not that hard, and no one can tell you what to do."

"And then get myself a worn down tower that will crash with the next storm that swoops in?"

That ticked Deidara off. Who did this guy think he was, commenting on Deidara's home like that? At least he had his own home. "Hey, jackass. At least I don't still live with my parents and can marry anyone I want. Who really has it better here?" Softly he muttered "bitch" after it.

"I'm not entirely convinced you have it better. You have some scorch patches on the side of the brick and I wonder how warm it actually is up there. At my parents I at least have a roof above my head that would keep out any rain."

Cocky asshole! "Well, why don't you come up and take a look then and see for yourself. I am living the bachelor life, man. Your parents' home got nothing on this."

Somehow the guy's facial expression changed at that. Deidara was too angry to really notice though, insulted by everything this dumb knight had said. What did he know about life? "Fine, let me up then. Let down your hair."

Really?! Still with this hair. What was up with this Rapunzel chick and her damn hair? Next time when he buys a property, he really should ask about the previous owners. This was not going to happen to him again, ever. "There is a freaking door!" Deidara shouted down, pointing to the left of his tower, where there was clearly a front door with a little bell people could ring, if they wanted to come up. There had never been a need to shout up to him. They were all civilized people.

"A door."

Deidara didn't appreciate the surprised tone in the knight's voice, but at least someone would now actually use his front door and not try to climb the wall to get up to him. All the previous princes and knights had indeed been that blind.

The knight disappeared from view, so Deidara pushed himself away from the window and got back inside. Perhaps his place should have been a little more organised before he invited someone up, but this only showed how great this place was, right? The amount of freedom and stuff. This was what Deidara would go with as he heard the knight trudged up the stairs, his steps echoing through the small hallway. If he had been wearing his armour, he would've been making even more noise. The door to get inside his place shook a little as the knight tried to open it. The idiot didn't even know how to open a door properly.

Yanking it open, Deidara shot him a look, and then turned around to let the guy enter on his own. "See, this is what you're missing out on."

Dark eyes roamed through the tower, taking in every part of Deidara's home. In the meantime Deidara took this opportunity to really look at this handsome prince. The sharp lines in his face with those dark mysterious eyes, hair framing his face so perfectly. Geez, no princess should ever marry him. This one should just be displayed somewhere, so everyone could gaze upon his beauty.

"Alright, I will stay."

Again this guy said things that just left Deidara completely flabbergasted. What was that? Staying? Here? Why in the world? When had Deidara even offered that option? "Uh, I don't think so."

"No, I will stay. This place is nice and hidden away from the world. Not to mention you will be able to chase anyone out without them ever realising I am here as well. I will not have to marry any woman. Instead I can marry you, and we'll spend our lives here." The dreamy look on his face made Deidara smack his hand against his forehead. Suddenly he understood with what kind of person he was dealing with.

"You're an Uchiha prince, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you always get what you want."

"Yes."

"Okay… Great."

A small smirk formed on the prince's lips as he glanced over at Deidara, cocking his head to the side as he took in Deidara's figure. "I'm Itachi Uchiha and you'll be mine."

And not a word was lied, because a few months later Deidara found himself married to the cocky bastard. The only upside was that it was actually fun, but Deidara was not about to tell Itachi that.

...

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza. Find the link on my profile page and get many more updates on my writing life. Challenges happen on here too and sometimes you can win a story as a prize x3

Love, Dana


End file.
